Letters to Santa
* Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=20 |series_no=20.11 |number=477 |released= * 12 December 2016 * 16 December 2016 * 17 December 2016 * 23 December 2016 * 27 December 2016 * 18 June 2017 * 19 December 2017 * 1 January 2018 |previous=The Way She Does it |next=Love Me Tender }} Letters to Santa is the eleventh episode of the twentieth series. Plot It is almost Christmas Day on the Island of Sodor, and the children are sending their letters to Santa for Percy to pick up, who would then take them to Vicarstown, where Hiro would take them to the airport on the mainland for them to be taken to Santa at the North Pole. Percy is delivering the letters to Hiro. It is difficult as there is snow on the line. Harold offers to help, but Percy objects, thinking he is trying to prove helicopters are better than steam engines, remembering the time he met Harold and won against him in a race. Percy changes his mind as he comes to a tunnel which is blocked by a massive snowdrift. He asks Harold to take the letters to Hiro, which Harold is more than willing to do so. Later that evening, Hiro is waiting at the Vicarstown Bridge for Percy, but decides he is already late and that he must leave without the letters. He is just setting off when Harold catches up with him, who explains he has got Percy's mail. Hiro collects the letters and carries on with his delivery. At Tidmouth Sheds, Percy is worried about the children's letters, but Thomas assures him that Harold is very responsible and will do what he is supposed to. The next morning, Percy meets up with Toby who tells him that Harold did not return to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre the night before. Harold, who is out of fuel and stranded in a field, is worried he will have to spend Christmas stuck on the ground where he is. Percy remembers that Christmas is a time of good will to everybody, even whirly-birds. That evening, he brings him a tanker of fuel. Harold is overjoyed, and gives Percy his many thanks. On Christmas Day, thanks to Percy, Harold and Hiro, all the children get what they asked for from Santa, and everyone has a Merry Christmas. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Hiro * Harold * A Workman * A Signalman * The Postman * Jeremy * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Slip Coaches * The Dock Manager * The Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * Albert's Wife * Father Christmas Locations * Island of Sodor * Town Square * Dryaw * Dryaw FC * Ffarquhar * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Brendam Docks * Crosby Tunnel * Vicarstown Bridge * The Mainland * Isle of Man * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Vicarstown Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Keith Wickham as Harold and a Signalman * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as a Workman US * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy * William Hope as Toby * Kerry Shale as Harold, a Signalman and a Workman * Togo Igawa as Hiro Trivia * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the twentieth series. * This episode is one of seven in the twentieth series produced by Robert Anderson, the rest being produced by Tracy Blagdon, along with Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff and The Christmas Coffeepot. This episode is among the former four that have a copyright date of 2015, while the latter three are dated 2016 like all the other episodes in this series. * A recreated CGI flashback of the second series episode, Percy and Harold is used. This flashback is mostly based on Percy the Small Engine's illustrations, rather than the episode. * This episode marks Jeremy's first appearance since the twelfth series episode, Excellent Emily. However, he is not a CGI model, but instead represented by an image of his TrackMaster toy. This also serves as his last appearance to date. * This episode marks Hiro's only appearance in the twentieth series and his last appearance in an episode and speaking role to date. It's also the last production to date with Togo Igawa as a part of the voice cast. * This episode is Jane Sobol's last episode as supervising producer. Goofs * Christopher Ragland is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Thomas' Christmas Carol * The Complete Series 20 AUS * Thomas' Christmas Carol US * Tinsel on the Tracks * Series 20 (Digital Download) IDN * Diesel and the Ducklings (DVD) es:Cartas para Santa pl:Listy do Świętego Mikołaja ru:Письма Санте Category:Series 20 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video